Is it good to know our future?
by Lully Lu
Summary: Fictional story
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

So here is my story, theres is this guy I like called Louis, I have adored him for a good two years now and I could never of imaginated ever getting close to him. He's practically out of my league: good looks to die for, popularity, and another girl named Kate feels the same way I do, except she is his ex so you can guess who has more chance with him can't you. How was I supposed to know that the whole world was going to black out on October 16th for that 2minutes and 17seconds that everyone is still talking about? Its given me a different view on life, I now know that anything is possible!

**So here is what i saw in my Flashforward...**

I was in some house I have never seen before, a mansion infact, so god knows how I ended up there. The point is I was in a bedroom with Louis, he had me held up against the wall whilst we kissed, it was wild and I know it was the happiest I have ever felt.

_(short first chapter to keep you wondering what is going to happen next)_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I knew I would have to face the music; I headed off to school the next morning to pretend nothing had happened, I am usually quite good at that. I walked through the gates and there was something different about it, where was everyone? Its almost too quiet, I didn't like it. Even when I entered the school there was still the same atmosphere. No one.

"Loz!" someone calls to me, I turned around to find my friend Naomi standing in the doorway of the drama hall. "come in here!"

As I entered the drama hall I noticed in the corner that pillows and duvets have been laid out for at least 9 people.

"Take your shoes off and get comfortable on the pillows, oh and wrap up in a duvet. We are expecting cold weather" Naomi said

"What is all this about?" I asked her

"Oh, we are having a small gathering to dicuss out flashforwards!" Naomi replied

"but i... oh it doesnt matter...who is coming to this talk, and why are we doing it?" I asked again

"Its me, you, vicky, louis, kate, joe, rosie and libby. And I dont know Loz i was just told to get here and tell the others, noone else will be in school today!" Naomi said.

Suddenly all of the others entered the drama hall and I watched them walk over to join where I was sat on the floor. Lewis sat down in front of me, I was swamped but a new awkward feeling that made me want to pass out or something. That would of been far to suspicious so I forced myself to remain calm. He would not stop staring though, it took me a while to realise that he would of been thinking about what he saw, he looked down and smiled to himself. Was he glad he was with me in his flashforward?

"I think we should do this alpabetically then, so joe, your 1st!" rosie said, typical of her seeing as she is practically obsessed with joe.

"right well bit dull really, I was on my mobile talking to you Rose, and once our conversation was over I hung up and then went to look for an outfit to wear coz' we were going clubbing in town!" Joe explained to the group.

"fair enough, so its Kate's turn" Rosie replied

"ahhh yeah mine was depressin' really.." Kate said "I was sitting on a sofa in this house I have never seen before, the house was HUGE!.. a mansion it was!"...

At this point I realised Kate was in the same house and me and Louis during our flashforwards, I began to feel shakey. I looked up at louis and he seem just as worried as me.

"...i was just crying my eyes out, and clutching onto a cushion. I felt lonely and heart broken, it was awful!" Kate sobbed, getting tear just telling us all about it. I roled my eyes.

"well its Lauren's go now, Im sure we will all love to hear her flashforward!" Kate said suddenly, i think she might of noticed my lack of sympathy when hearing her flashforward.

"mine? well mine was... i was..." I said

"You was what?" Joe said, clearly winding me up.

"I..." how was i supposed to say my flashforward, I didnt know is Louis would want everyone know so I simply could tell them.

My prayers were answered when our discussion was interupted by a numbe of armed men entering the room.

"This is the police!" one of them called out

One of the men came over to the corner where we were sitting.

"My name is Mark Benford, You will all have to come with me, you are not safe here!"


End file.
